I Just Can't Help Myself
by Kerichi
Summary: TaeGaWoon – Lounging on the couch together one lovely night, Tae begins to have problems resisting the allure of...


**Hyojin, thanks to you I am inspired to write another fanfic! I was thinking of a scenario where I could make Tae play with Ga-Woon's lovely, gorgeous, wonderful, spiffy, awesome hair, and you mentioning them watching a movie together in your fic- Even if you did quit that fic...Thankies! **

**Forgive me for any mistakes, I only own volume one of Kill Me, Kiss Me, the lovely series I do not own despite my wishes.**

**Title: I Just Can't Help Myself...**

**Summary: Tae/Ga-Woon – Tae and her boyfriend spend some quality time together... but Tae's having problems resisting the allure of... **

* * *

_'Sometimes the ability to pass as a guy is helpful...' _

Tae reflected, curled up on the couch of gang leader Ga-Woon Kim. His aristocratic, conservative parents would never agree to their precious son watching a monster movie marathon with an evil temptress/slut, for that was what all high school girls obviously were. Even more obvious was the fact that each and every one of these sluts wanted their son to ravage and steal his inheritance.

Though their opinion of most teen girls was horribly skewed, they had good reason for worrying about their son. Ga-Woon Kim was horribly handsome, in a rough-and-tumble way. The bad boy always seemed to be sporting some scratch from his fights. His dark, tousled hair tempted Tae to just sink her hands in and...

Ga-Woon, on the other hand, sat riveted by the mindless violence on the glowing screen, unaware of his girlfriend's growing boredom.

After glancing at the door to the living room they were currently occupying, Tae slowly touched on of the dark spikes of her boyfriend's hair. Ga-Woon, attention still focused on the demon devouring the squealing woman, jerked his head slightly but did nothing else. Tae quickly put her hands in her lap and stared at the television. Soon the girl's eyelids began to droop and she propped an elbow on the back of the couch. Her hand, as if by its own will, floated toward the messy, wild black hair...

Her fingers met with the inky locks, and she amused herself with flicking the stands on the back of his head back and forth, curling the pieces that always stuck out in random directions around the digits, and generally enjoying the silky texture. It was only when her fingertips – she had no nails to speak of because of her nervous habit of chewing them- brushed up against the back of his neck that he shivered and finally tore his beautiful blue eyes away.

He lifted a brow and his lips curved as he questioned, "What're ya doin'?"

Caught in the act, Tae could only give Ga-Woon a sheepish smile and explain, "I just can't help myself... your hair is _so_... and 'The Monster Who Devoured Livers' just doesn't hold the same appeal to me as it does to you."

Ga-Woon snorted at her sarcastic rendition of the title of 'DEVOURER', the movie currently showing on the TV. "And playin' with my hair is more appealin'?"

Tae winked, fingering one of the soft spikes. "Yeah! I love your hair!"

Now the skeptic youth grunted. "Kun's is better," he stated, remembering the long-haired youth's sophisticated style. He knew he could never compare- that was why he always lost the girl, he supposed... before Tae...

She shook her head, leaning close to emphasize, "No his isn't! Yours is all spiky and!" She blinked, trying to describe it, "and it always falls into your eyes and-"

He smirked, moving closer and putting an arm around her small shoulders. "You like that?"

She bobbed her head, reverting to chibi-form in eagerness to get Ga-Woon to see how attractive he was to her. Her soft pink cheeks turned a bright red as the gorgeous male drew her close. Tae returned to normal as the windswept dark-haired teen whispered huskily, "I'm glad."

He softly touched his lips to hers in what started as a tender kiss. Her lips parted in a small moan and Ga-Woon took the opportunity to explore her mouth a little more. She threaded her hands in his sexy hair as he slid his own down her back, where they fiddled with the edge of her shirt. He brushed a thumb across the exposed skin and broke the kiss to press his lips on the side of her mouth in a surprisingly chaste kiss before nipping at her neck. Little bite marks lined the smooth column of her skin. Tae let out little gasps of surprise at each nip. Finally finding a spot he liked, Ga-Woon concentrated on sucking it. Tae sighed; He drew back quickly, growling curses. The dazed girl blinked lazily up at the strong male.

"Remember where we are." He explained with a dirty glance at the door. Tae broke away and pouted, pink chibi cheeks puffed out in irritation.

* * *

Upstairs in the master bedroom, Mrs. Kim reread her parenting books as Mr. Kim stared bug eyed at the scene the security camera displayed upon their big-screen TV. Flipping through 'Your Child's Sexuality And You', Ga-Woon's mother let out a huff of indignation as she read for the fifth time that trying to force your child on the opposite sex could permanently scar them for life and in fact work backwards, increasing their attraction for the same sex more. The man of the house let out a small barking laugh at the event happening on the screen. 

"This is not funny!" his wife protested shrilly.

"He seems to be more mature around this young... man..." he said consolingly to his wofe, who upon hearing the words promptly burst into tears and trilled,

__

"I want my baby to like GIRLS!"

* * *

Downstairs, as Ga-Woon returned to his mindless, television-inspired state, Tae toyed with his hair some more. 

**-Fin**

* * *

**Yay! Finished! Ga-Woon's sexy hair! I blushed when I wrote the kiss scene! Didja like it? Tell me how I can improve! **

**I don't know... I could develop this into a series later, with Ga-Woon's parents getting the psycho idea that getting a girlfriend will help him settle down, unknowing that he has started to soften because of Tae. They could push some really obnoxious girl onto the couple, forcing them to sneak around. Jung-Woo could be feeling the repercussions when everyone thinks he's queer...Actually, I'm working on it! **

**If anyone wants to take the idea, I'd _love_ to read it! K2 fiction needs to grow beyond the whole 'New-girl-comes-and-attracts-Jung-Woo-Kun-or-Ga-Woon-or-all-three-thing'. I'm an Inuyasha and a Harry Potter fan, and that gets real old, real fast... how many new girls from the future have fallen down the well? How many new girls from America have been transferred to Hogwarts?**

**If you'd like to give me a late Christmas present, _review! _Happy Holidays!**


End file.
